And the World Went Black
by Animaddie
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia gets a strange request from Urahara and then vows to get stronger along with the help of a certain Espada, however it means leaving her old life behind. Sucky Summary -.-' IchiRuki, RukiGrimm (maybe)
1. Chapter 1

So another fanfic! it's a bit different to my others, but I hope you like it! :D

(Try listening to When September Ends by green day while reading maybe - yes I'm a sucker for them, even though they're huge xD)

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are an arse"

Ichigo flipped his head to see the short Shinigami staring directly at him, sat in his cupboard by his desk. He rolled his eyes

"What is it this time?" he groaned, turning back to his English homework

"Oi!" He received a kick to the head

"DaghH!" He yelled clutching the side of his skull – which felt like it had caved in from such the force of Rukia Kuchiki's kick

"What the hell was that for, midget?!" he yelled, seeing stars

The Shinigami in question just pouted and flipped her face to the wall, annoyed that he'd completely ignored her, after she's told him something of fair importance. The boy just didn't seem to respond to her any more

"It doesn't matter" she sighed, swiftly jumping down from the cupboard, she'd had enough of his nonchalance. Ichigo just glared at her, as he was about to respond, she cut in

"I'm off, I have to go and make some arrangements with Urahara, I'll be at Inoue's if you need me" She huffed, not facing him. He just watched, still annoyed, as she left his room quietly not caring to look back at him.

"Whatever" he replied to the now empty room, and continued on with his homework. Too annoyed at the pain in his head to be concerned with why she wasn't returning to his house.

Rukia slowly paced down to Urahara's place, lost in thought as she made her way there.

'The idiot didn't even say a word' she sighed. She couldn't fathom out why she was so annoyed at his lack of concern, she just knew it pissed her off – there was a time when his eyebrows would furrow and his eyes would darken if she left. 'I'm just being selfish' she murmured' now annoyed at herself for even presuming he would mind. 'He's a grown man, he doesn't need my help anymore' she mused, sighing softly she turned to face the now black sky. 'Looks like my work here is done', the glum feeling in her heart seemed to grow. She finally reached the Urahara shouten, and paused by the door. She allowed herself a quick glance back in Ichigo's house's direction, she felt a small pang in her chest, and looked back to the doors, swiftly pulling one aside. She saw a large shadowed figure a small distance from her position

"Ahhh, Kuchiki-san, so you've decided to go ahead with my idea?" A coy voice mused

"Indeed. It seems I . . . That I am not needed anymore" she voiced softly.

She could almost feel that strange grin begin behind the fan hiding the majority of the strange man's face

"Don't worry about it child, I am here to make you stronger, you will find that with this strength, you will be needed once again"

Her head dropped to face the floor solemnly 'Maybe, but not by _him_'. Her eyes flickered back up to face Urahara, him still grinning behind the fan

"And I shall be forgotten?" She said her voice quite steady. Urahara, for the first time, looked grave

"Yes, the only ones who will remember you are me, Yoruichi-san, and your new partner" He uttered, unable to meet her gaze fully. Rukia, surprising even herself, smiled

"I see, that makes this a lot easier" she said, her eyes slowly lowering to the floor. 'If he forgets me, I'll have no reason to feel so attached to him' she decided. 'Besides, he'll be better off without me destroying his life more'. She lifted her head to meet Uraharas, now sympathetic gaze

"Kuchiki-san, you don-" Rukia cut him off

"No, Urahara, I'll be able to protect them all, and _he _will finally be able to live a normal life. No it's selfish if I don't do this" She said, half to Urahara, half to herself. Urahara was about to speak before

"Oh come on and get on with it! She owes me for freezing me before I got to kill that brat!" A crude voice erupted from her left. She almost jumped in horror, _this_ was to be her new partner? As if reading her thoughts, Urahara answered

"I struck a deal with him, and he agreed to take you under his wing, surprisingly easily I might add" he teased, earning him a swift punch to the head from the blue-haired companion. Quickly forgetting her original shock, she masked her emotions, evaluating the situation. This man only wanted to fight, he didn't seem to bear grudges or have any other emotions other than a strange, almost excitable rage. This would be easy. She queried one thing however.

"Will I be stronger than him?" At this, Urahara regained his sly grin

"HELL-N"

"Yes, much so" His eyes met her own, for the first time since she heard the proposal, she felt a little glee

"Good" She grinned, turning to the arrancar by her side, obviously annoyed at being ignored completely, he met her gaze, seeing the anticipation in her eyes, and he grinned

"Don't expect me to take it easy on you_, Shinigami_"

"Likewise, _Espada_" Grimmjow smiled somewhat ferally, not taking his eyes from hers, and asked Urahara

"When do we begin, Sandals?"

That nickname dragged on her heart, remembering who else used it. 'Get a grip, Rukia. He's nothing to do with you now' she convinced herself, waiting upon the green-hatted mans answer

"Now" Was the quick response Rukia heard before feeling a quick, hard shove on her forehead, and suddenly seeing black.

"You best be able to take her, Grimmjow . . ." faded into her mind.

Ichigo couldn't sleep. He felt guilty about not going after Rukia when she left, he was _sure _he heard her say she would be at Inoues, after visiting Urahara's, usually she only spent ten minuites there, so he just went straight to Inoues, to find a flabbergasted Orihime, confused as to why he thought Rukia would be there

_Flashback_

_In Inoue's hall_

"_You mean she isn't here?"_

"_W-wh-what? N-no Kurosaki-Kun, iv'e not heard anything from Kuchiki-san since school earlier" She replied. Ichigo frowned, scratching his head_

"_Alright, thanks Inoue"_

"_No worries" she replied, he was about to turn before he heard a nervous_

"_Um, w-would you like some tea? I have a pot just brewed" She stammered, looking directly at the floor. Ichigo felt a little uncomfortable, the poor girl always seemed to seem so on edge after the hueco Mundo incident. He tried to smile and reassure her_

"_It's alright Inoue, I best find Rukia anyway, she's probably at old hat-and-cloggs" he said_

"_A-ah" She murmured, before quickly replying_

"_umm, well, if Kuchiki-san said she would be at mine, perhaps you could just wait for her here?" She offered, still extremely nervous. Ichigo thought about it, and then finally agreed_

"_You might be right Inoue" He chuckled._

After that, the rest of the night was filled with small chatter on school and fairly trivial matters, Inoue seeming nervous the entire time, before finally it turned eleven, and he decided to go home.

"_She's probably just gone back to the house I guess" _he decided, excusing himself from Inoue's company (who seemed slightly sad at this prospect) and retuning to find his room still empty.

"She's not even come back" he muttered to himself dejectedly. He decided to go to bed and wait for her there, no doubt she'd be back at some point – they had school in the morning after all. He waited for two hours, and still nothing, he was about to consider just legging it to Urahara's and finding her there before he suddenly felt a tower of heavy, insane Reiatsu shoot a couple of miles away

"Shi-" and the world went black.

* * *

The end! For now at least, yet another stpry that came from random inspiration from a song . . . Funny how music is the only thing that seems to allow me to concentrate these days O.o


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, I want to apologise for not thanking those who reviewed this story in the first place, I hadn't expected to get much of a response, and also didn't expect it to take this long to be able to write a new chapter. So I do apologise, hope you can forgive me and hope you find this chapter up to par

Copyright: I don't own _Bleach_

* * *

She could feel herself lying still, that much she was clear of. But the rest . . . Images and sensations kept creeping through her like some strange broken film, stopping and starting and stopping and starting. It was beginning to drive her insane. She couldn't move, couldn't seem to pick herself up from her position, as if some chemical had solidified her blood and rendered her immobile. Constantly she saw images, images she'd thought she'd forgotten, or one's she'd wished she had;

Blackness . . .

'_K-Kaien-Dono!' . . ._

Blackness . .

_Rain. Horrible, heavy, drenching rain . . . _

Blackness .

'_Kurosaki Ichigo'_

Blackness

. . .

'_Goodbye, Rukia . . .'_

Pain.

. . .

PAIN.

. . .

BURNING PAIN.

"KyaaaaAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH!"

She felt her body lurch forward and her mouth yell uncontrollably, the pain seared through her until her back had lurched forward of its own accord and then, suddenly, it stopped. She felt nothing, no burning sensation, no strange after-pain, nothing. Giving herself a moment to see if she truly could move, she wiggled her toe. Out of sheer surprise she gasped, wrenching her eyes open and found herself face-to-face with a concerned-looking Urahara.

"Jeeeesus" She squealed, lurching back

Urahara only proceeded to look at her in concern

"Are you well, Kuchiki-san?"

She slammed her hand to her chest and felt her heart and almost screamed again. It was _normal. _Taking a moment to mentally prepare herself and check herself over, she nodded, gulping

"Y-yes, I _think_ I'm fine" She replied, a little breathless

Urahara nodded once, the brim of his hat shading his eyes

"Good, for a moment we feared we'd lost you"

This shocked her, momentarily shaking her resolve

"Oh shut-up sandals, there's no point in freaking her out now" A gruff voice came from behind her. She turned to find her new partner casually leaning in the doorway before he walked over to Urahara, hands in both pockets and finally turned to her.

"She's alive, and for a dead person, that's saying something" He grinned

She smiled a meek one back, feeling exhausted. Grimmjow appeared to notice

"Yo, Sandals, get her something to eat, she looks like she's gonna faint" he snapped.

Urahara jumped out of his stupor and nodded, getting up quickly

"Yes, I'll be right back Kuchiki-san, please try not to move" He replied, slipping through the door. She merely nodded, feeling as good as she ever could have imagined, yet completely exhausted at the same time. It was a strange sensation to get her head around. She watched as Grimmjow moved, somewhat hesitantly to stand in front of her

"Just-er, don't do anything stupid for now, okay?" he clipped, avoiding her gaze. She smiled softly to herself

'_He's quite a nice guy, really. Reminds me of I-NO! No, I can't . . . I need to push _him_ out of my thoughts'_

She hadn't realised she'd grimaced in pain until she heard;

"Oi, and bring her some pain-killers or something too!"

She quickly shouted back

"No! No, Urahara I'm fine, just sat on my skin funny!"

'_Sat on my skin funny, really? You're such an idiot Rukia._' She mentally scorned herself.

Grimmjow just looked down at her in bewilderment

"You're weird."

"I know" She resigned, not bothering to bite back. Because really, that was the stupidest excuse she'd ever come up with. She heard a chuckle and smiled softly back at him.

'_Maybe it's not going to be that bad working with this Espada'_

"Yeah well, make sure you don't fall in love with me or anything stupid like that" He sniffed

Rukia deadpanned

'_Scratch that, he's going to be a nightmare._'

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

He felt cold hard, grainy ground beneath him

'_What the hell?_'

Opening his eyes, he found himself in the middle of a pavement, still in his jeans and T-shirt.

'_What the fuck am I doing on a pavement?' _

Pushing himself up he found a building in front of him

'_Urahara Shoten . . . What's that?_'

As he stood, still staring at the shop, he heard a sudden shuffle from inside and watched in mild trepidation as the door slammed open and the strangest man he'd ever seen quickly shuffled out

'_Why in hell is he wearing a stripy green hat, Hakama and Geta-sandals?_'

Ichigo could only stare incredulously at the man, until something made the man suddenly jump round and flinch as he met the eyes of the boy napping on his pavement merely two minutes before hand. Ichigo began to feel nervous, this strange man was staring at him in shock, but almost as if he was trying to find a reaction from him. When the man made no indication to cease his gaze, Ichigo lifted his hand, and waved awkwardly

"Er, you don't happen to know where the Kurosaki clinic from here is, mister?"

This seemed to shock the man into normalcy, as he waved too and grinned, his hat dipping slightly

"Straight back down that road two lefts and one right, young man"

"Great, thanks"

Ichigo replied, turning his back to the man with his hand still up in a gesture of departure

'_Weird man_'

Urahara waited until Ichigo's back had disappeared down the road before exhaling, his back almost bent over, he chuckled nervously, tipping his hat

'_That was far too close, typical boy'_ he grinned sheepishly, turning back into the shoten, still shrugged in released exhaustion.

He shuffled back into Rukias room to find her and Grimmjow glaring furiously at each other, both stood in the same arms-folded-trying-to-be-taller I'm-better-than-you pose at each side of the room, not looking at him Rukia bit;

"Urahara, change the plan, there's no way I can work with this oaf"

"What makes you think _I _wanna work with_ you, _you little crap?"

Urahara could almost see what she did before she even took a step.

"OI GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SHI-OW OW! THAT HURTS YOU LITT FUC- OIIIII!" he screamed, Rukia had him on his face, sat on his back pulling his ears and twisting them in opposite directions

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"WHAT?"

"THAT DEMEANING COMMENT ABOUT MY HEIGHT!"

"WHAT DEM-_OW_!" The scream-yelp was the last noise Urahara ever imagine Grimmjow could've made

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO, YOU ARE SHORT, YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO DEAL W-ARRRGGHHH!"

Urahara shook his head meekly

'_Kids_'

Rukia had brought Grimmjow's arm to his back, sat on it, and somehow managed to reach his foot and grab his toe.

"Take it back, or you're going to lose the little piggy that went to the market"

Urahara mused again

'_Looks like she's decided to abandon her Kuchiki-Pride_'

"NO!"

The girlish scream that followed a hideous 'Crack' sent dogs all over Karakura barking

A small grin appeared on his face

'_I'm glad'_

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Ichigo couldn't fathom it. He'd returned home to find Karin dead-asleep on the couch in front of the T.V, still blaring and her still in her school uniform, Yuzu on the kitchen floor with rubber gloves and a dishcloth still in her hands and his father nowhere to be seen.

'_What's going on?_'

It couldn't be coincidence that all three of them had passed out, obviously without meaning to, with his father having disappeared for the first time in years . . .

'_I'll ask the others when I get to school_' He decided. By some sheer stroke of luck, he'd awoken at 5:30 in the morning. So, managed to run home, wake the girls (to find them just as bewildered as he) have a shower and get ready for school. Now it was merely a game of waiting. He fumbled with his un-eaten piece of toast, in on hand, while his other supported his head on the table. He watched the toast flick round, contemplating the burnt bits before seeing a flash of green from his right, startling him into remember the strange bucket-hatted man from the shop.

'Why _was he staring at me as if waiting for a reaction? And how did he know where the clinic was so specifically? Usually people only know the general direction . . .'_

"Ugh, I've had enough of this" he grimaced, getting up from his chair and chucking his toast in the bin.

"I'll see you after school Karin, Yuzu" He said loudly into the house, hoping they would hear. After walking through the door he checked his watch

'_Good, it's 7:45 means I won't have to wait to ask the others'_

Once he made it into the school building, he walked up the steps that took him to the roof where he'd meet his friends daily. Seeing them in the corner, he nodded to them as they shouted to him, and sat with the four.

None of them appeared to be talking about strange fainting-in-the-middle-of-nowhere spells, but then again, Chad usually only listened to Keigo and Mizuiro, who were both chatting animatedly - well Keigo was crying as Mizuiro talked about yet another date he'd been on

"I don't get it, you get all the girls, and I get none, can't you just send one my way? PLEEEEEEEEAAASEEEEEEE?" He begged, tears streaming comically down his face.

"Why would I-Um, hello?"

Ichigo who had been facing Mizuiro, quircked an eyebrow at him, he appeared to be staring straight at him, Ichigo was about to reply before he heard, a small

"Ishida?"

From Chad, also appearing to be facing him, but on closer inspection, was looking _behind _him, Ichigo turned, puzzled.

'_What the hell . . . ?_'

Ichigo was about to ask why the guy behind him was walking to them, until he saw his expression

'_He looks just as confused as me . . ._'

Indeed Ishida Uryuu looked upon them as if he had meant to sit with them, before wondering why. A plain look of bewilderment was present on his face.

''Uhm, sorry, I'll just go . . .''

Ishida turned to leave before, to Ichigo's complete and utter bewilderment, Chad called to him

"You didn't happen wake up strangely, did you?"

Ichigo felt his gut drop.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! :D

Will try and update a lot sooner (Hopefully within the week as I'm on my hols now :D )


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for such a wonderful response! I can't thank you enough, you guys are genuinely the reason I'm carrying on with this story, so I hope you all enjoy it and it does you justice!

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Bleach_

* * *

Infrequent huffs and grunts could be heard echoing in Urahara's basement, echoing on the walls as slaps of skin and collisions of bone marred together.

"Gah!" Rukia exhaled, overly frustrated

"Heh, told you, you're never going to land a blow on me with them weak thrusts" Grimmjow grinned, having barely moved from his hands-in-pockets stance he'd acquired almost three hours before , only needing to shift his body enough for his upper-arm to block her attacks.

"Yeah well, you try wearing 80% Reiatsu restrictors on your wrists and ankles" she bit, spitting on the floor and regaining her attack-stance. Grimmjow chuckled

"Not acting very lady-like now are we?"

"Piss off"

He grinned more, face turning slightly feral

"Don't you want to kill me though?"

She ignored his goading, wiping the top of her mouth with the back of her hand, and focused her eyes on him '_I will get him' _

"I mean, even a little midget Shinigami like you has some instinct to kill me, surely?"

Again, she ignored his goad and tried to focus on her next move

"Or are you just too soft?"

As she was about to move and give him a piece of her mind, he answered his own question, a look of malevolence gleaming in his eye

"Nah, it's not that. If you were soft you never could've killed _that _man. _Twice_. No you're just a cold-blooded, heartless, mur"-'WHACK'

A soft whistling echoed through the vicinity before;

'**BOOOOMM'**

Before Grimmjow could even look up, he found Rukia straight in front of his face, her fist slamming into his face quicker than lighting itself and twice as powerful. He felt his spine shudder. A brief gap allowed him to try and shift until yet again her fist met his skull, crushing the bone in his jaw, pressing his head further into the rubble. She carried on, her hands swapping, quick as light as she proceeded to try and punch the life out of him. He felt himself growing faint, when suddenly, it ended. Just like that.

It was obviously not of her own will.

"LET ME _GO_! HE NEEDS TO DIE! HE NEEDS TO _FUCKING_ DIE!" He heard her scream, her voice penetrating his eardrums just as fiercely as her punches had his face. He managed to shift his weight onto his forearms, lifting his back and pounding head enough to see her, halfway across the area being restrained by both the purple-haired-woman and Sandals. Or at least what he imagined was them, her re-arrangement of his face had left one eye refusing to open and the other blurred.

"Heh, knew we'd get there in the end" He chuckled forcing himself to sit up and spit the blood from his mouth. He could make out the little Shinigami trying to escape out of the clutches of the cat-woman (He'd almost, _almost_ reacted to that, had he not have previously been one himself).

"You're dead, _Espada_" He heard her spit venomously.

"Back to _Espada_ now, am I? Must've insulted you something grand for you to say that" he grinned maliciously

"Grimmjow-san, you should learn a little _tact_" Urahara's voice sighed next to him, he turned to find the sandaled man's face right in front of his own, looking on him behind his fan with what appeared to be bored eyes.

"Shiit, don't do that" he exclaimed, lurching backwards into a smashed boulder

"OW! YOU PRICK!"

Urahara looked upon the beaten man, now clutching the back of his head cussing out every word under the sun, and blinked lazily

"_You_ shouldn't have goaded her like that. I did warn you"

Grimmjow just eyed him angrily, clutching his skull

"You never mentioned she'd go bat-shit insane"

Urahara sighed, standing up and looking over to Rukia, still fuming and trying to escape Yoruichi's grasp

"You obviously don't know what people go through because of love" he said quietly, the fan still in front of his face and turned away from Grimmjow.

"Pah, I'm not the kind of idiot that falls in lo-"

He'd stopped mid-sentence due to Urahara's eyes meeting his own, he'd never seen the man look so . . . _dangerous_

"Then you'd do well to sympathise with those who _do_" He quipped, before walking away from the blue hollow.

"Whatever. _Oi!_ Are you gonna heal me or what!?" Grimmjow replied.

Urahara didn't turn round but spoke

"Go to the room Kuchiki-san was in before, Tessai-san will heal you"

Grimmjow stared at his back for a moment, before flicking his eyes to Rukia and grunting

"Next time I won't be taken by surprise"

And stood and walked up the steps to the shop.

Once out of sight, Rukia collapsed into Yoruichi's arms as Urahara hastened quickly to her, crouching with them

"Kuchiki-san, are you alright?" He asked, concern lacing his voice as he pressed the back of him palm to her forehead. She scrunched her face in pain, but relaxed it a few moments later, exhaustion filling her expression

"I'm _fine_, Urahara" She sighed, not meeting his eyes. He looked to Yoruichi, who only returned a concerned expression and shook her head a little. He looked back to her, forcing her chin up, and staring directly into her eyes, examining the pain radiating through them. He then lightly placed his finger and thumb over various pressure points and limbs in her body

"You have four broken fingers, a dislocated ankle, and the cartilage in your shoulders has ruptured."

She didn't seem to react to his news, so he carried on

"You pushed too much through with these restrictors, Kuchiki-san. You were meant to ease your Reiatsu, slowly building it up, not push it all through at once" he chastised tipping his hat over his eyes

"Doing that only serves to cause severe damage and . . . death"

Rukia brought her head up solemnly

"Right . . . I see . . . I won't do it again" She replied, mind cast away to other days and not really paying attention. Urahara and Yoruichi exchanged another worried glance, and Yoruichi nodded once

"C'mon Kuchiki, I'll take you upstairs to get healed" She gently lifted her up as she stood, and proceeded past Urahara and up the steps to her room.

Urahara, below, was still in his crouched in his position from talking to Rukia

'_Perhaps this was a bad idea after all' _

. . . . . .

Ichigo swung his school bag on his floor before flopping onto his bed, exhausted with the days revelations. He had not only found out he and his friends at school all seemed to be experiencing a strange bout of fainting, but also that there was no apparent reason or influence, other than the actual fainting occurrence at, what they had decided, must've been around 11:30 in the evening the night before.

"This is too weird" He mumbled into his bed-sheets. He sighed and got up, walking downstairs, deciding to watch the TV and get his mind off it all.

He didn't, however, expect what came on.

"_Breaking news in Karakura as the entire town has occurred a strange incident, where at precisely 11:58pm the residents (whom were still awake) appear to have fainted due to unforeseen circumstances. To Kakashi with more information on the story at the local University's Physics department"_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, deciding against turning it over

"_Thanks Reiner. Well, it appears while the entire town has experienced the same problem, there doesn't seem to be any specific cause. The Physics department believe it may have been caused by a strange flux in the oxygen surrounding the area momentarily, but no causes of such a problem have been traced. At this moment, we don't have any information on how this incident has occurred."_

Ichigo sighed

"Fat lot of use that was"

Ichigo thought back to the discussion he'd had with his classmates, it appeared the episode had happened instantly thus ruling out temporary oxygen depletion from the list.

"Ugh" he grunted, placing his head into his hands

'_What happened? It isn't even possible! How the hell can a whole town just faint, for no reason? It feels like I'm missing something vital! Inoue said she woke up in front of her brothers shrine, Tatsuki said she'd already been asleep so hadn't noticed anything unusual, as with Keigo and Mizuiro. It was just Me, Chad, Inoue and Ishida that were awake to know something had happened.'_

He racked his brain to see if anything he hadn't already considered came to his mind

'_Okay, think. Inoue was in front of her brothers shrine, why would she be awake at that time? She said she thought it odd, because she usually goes to bed at 10, but something had her up . . . A visitor perhaps? No she would've remembered if someone had visited her, it isn't often she gets any. Right, Chad. Chad said he woke up in a field, he thought it was strange because it looked as if something had been ploughing through the grass, but it's too late in the season for harvesting, and the tracks had no particular path.'_

Something felt as if it should've clicked in Ichigo's mind

'_Uneven tracks in a field . . . What could _that_ mean? Chad was outside, and woke up to funny-looking gashes in a field . . . hmmm . . . Right, Ishida. He apparently woke up in front of his desk with a strange drawing and a ripped piece of clothing he was fixing. He said the drawing looked like nothing he'd ever seen before, with strange-looking animals wielding swords, and the clothing was something akin to what the creatures in the drawing wore. Apparently, it was also muddy . . .' _

Ichigo bolted up

'_It can't be. Strange drawings, muddy clothes, gashes in the fields, Inoue's possible visitor . . . how the hell could I have not realised it sooner?!'_

And he had the answer. He stood up, grabbing his coat, knowing where he'd need to go

'_Why didn't I realise sooner?_'

Full of shock and determination, he ran through the hall

"Fucking, _Aliens_. In Karakura."

And he bolted out the door, heading for the university.

* * *

Okay, I know it was a strange chapter and apologies on the somewhat OOCness of the characters, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway and I swear I'm going to make the next chapter better Dx


End file.
